narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Battle in Paradise! Odd Beast vs. The Monster!
Summary Kushina fades away as she thanks Naruto, who reflects upon the last words she told him before she died. Awakening back in the Tailed Beast Temple, Naruto mentally communicates what transpired to Killer B via a fist bump, which irritates Yamato, since he cannot understand. He shows his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to the two, only to immediately sense Kisame's presence within Samehada, shocking the latter since his chakra signature and that of the swords and inextinguishable. Kisame realises that Naruto has the ability to sense his hatred and reveals to a shocked Killer B that the "Kisame" he and his brother decapitated was just a Parasite Clone. He attempts to flee with the intelligence he has gathered thus far. Naruto immediately runs and kicks Kisame, his speed stunning Yamato and Killer B, with the latter likening it to the Yellow Flash's. However, Naruto exerts too much power in the kick and sprains his ankle, giving Kisame an opportunity to escape. As Yamato tends to Naruto, Killer B rushes out to intercept Kisame. Meanwhile, Guy wishes to partake in the same training as Naruto and sits in front of the Falls of Truth in order to encounter his inner self. While he initially meets his other side, one who criticised his desire to stay youthful, he is forced to return to reality when Kisame comes bursting through the waterfall. Believing it to be his true inner self, Guy uses his Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise to kick Kisame into a rock wall, only to be told that it is an Akatsuki member. Samehada leaves Kisame to be with Killer B, but Kisame grabs on to Samehada's handle and siphons nearly all of Killer B's chakra. Aoba tries to paralyse him with his Secret Technique Stone Needles, although Kisame merely drains his chakra as well. Declaring that his chakra reserves have been completely filled, Kisame uses his Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique to encase himself inside of a shark made of water and flies through the air, heading to the ocean. Guy activates his Sixth Gate and is propelled into the air by Killer B, who used what little chakra he had left to transform one of his hands into the Eight-Tails'. As he begins to descend prematurely, Guy uses the Summoning Technique to call forth Ningame in mid-air, in order to use the turtle as a stepping stone. Guy manages to catch up to Kisame just as the latter places a scroll containing intel inside of a shark he summoned. Kisame uses his Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks to hide the real shark amongst the other 999, although Guy merely uses his Morning Peacock to dispel most of them. Realising that Kisame and the other sharks have gone underwater, Guy submerges as well, opening his Seventh Gate. Impressed at Guy's taijutsu, Kisame is confident that his next attack would finish his opponent off and employs his Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, which Guy counters with his Daytime Tiger. Kisame remarks that his attack is invincible as it absorbs the enemy's chakra and grows stronger, only to be surprised as his technique is overwhelmed by Guy's. Trivia * Most of the techniques introduced in this episode differ from how they appear in the manga. Credits es:¡El Fenómeno vs El Monstruo! ¡Batalla en el Paraíso! pl:Bitwa w raju! Dziwna bestia kontra potwór!